This invention relates to 3,5-bis(t-butyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl- and 3,5-bis(t-butyl)-4-hydroxybenzoyl-substituted thiophenes (the thiophene ring being optionally also substituted by lower alkyl or halogen), to the use of such compounds as antiinflammatory agents and to novel intermediates useful for preparing final product compounds of the invention.
Thiophene compounds substituted by bis(t-butyl)phenol groups have not been known previously. Insofar as applicant is aware, even thiophenes substituted by mono-t-butylphenol groups are not known. Compounds such as 4-(2'-thienyl)phenol, 4-(3'-thienyl)phenol, 3-(2'-thienyl)phenol, 3-(3'-thienyl)phenol and 2-(2'-thenoyl)phenyl are known, however.